Discussion utilisateur:Caio wgm
17 juin 2007 à 10:43 (PDT) Portail : Autre portugais Bonjour, je suis Castillo, un administrateur de Lostpédia français. Je voudrais savoir si vous comptiez mettre les images de Ivan, Aldo ou Sabine dans votre portail Outros (Autres en français). Je voudrais aussi vous demander si vous pourriez nous donner les images originales de ce portail (sans les noms des Autres). Merci pour vous être présentés, vos demande d'amitiés sont acceptées ! 17 juin 2007 à 10:43 (PDT) Answer Sorry, I haven't MSN ! I don't speak English very well but I try. It's right, with PT Lostpédia, Fr Lostpedia is the best after EN lostpedia. Thank you to your introduce to FR Lostpedia and if you have need our help, no problems ! 17 juin 2007 à 10:58 (PDT) Pictures Oh, it's much better in english ;) I can send you the orginal pictures of the Others. But with their names, since it's not me that make them. But you can take off the names on photoshop. But I need you e-mail to send to you. One of the things that I liked most here was the page of the main actors. I'll make this page on PT Lostpedia, I liked very very much. But I'll make it with new images, don't bother. And anything that you need, or that you want to talk about of the PT - Lostpedia you can talk with me. Thank You, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 11:14 (PDT) I'm sorry but I've not e mail and not MSN because I've no contact who have a computer. Sorry, very sorry ! For the pictures of the Others, whe already have the originals picture with their names. Thank you same ! You can ask to SGC Alex if he have an e mail adress and he tsay me this you have need.. I'm more sorry but I don't speakj very well in english. 17 juin 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) Hi! If I understood correctly, Castillo contacted you to know if you had the original pictures used in your portals on PT Lostpedia... Indeed, I created a template that can insert a picture and make a small border around it. It also adds the name at the bottom right corner, as you can see on this page for Others from seasons 1 and 2. We had some trouble finding nice pictures for Others from season 3, though, that's why Castillo decided to ask you for the original pics. If I understood correctly (again! ^^), you're willing to send us these pics by email. I don't mind, but could you simply upload them on FR Lostpedia? That would save your time and ours. Are you OK with this? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:21 (PDT) Yes, you understood correctly. Well, I don't have the orginal photos. I just have yhe pictures with the board and the names. Like is in our Other's page. I don't have the pictures without the board and the names. But tell me what you want. The pictures with or without the board and the name? Cheers, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 12:33 (PDT) Well, we'd like to have the ones without the board, that way we could use them inside our template. Don't worry, we'll find another way if you don't have them ! -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:36 (PDT) Yeah. The guy who made them erased all of the original pictures from his computer. I'm sorry. --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 12:40 (PDT) OK, thanks anyway, I think it's pretty nice to have common efforts among the Lostpediæ :) -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:49 (PDT) Photos of portal mains actors If you want to use the photos of the portal "mains actors it's ok, you can. I take much of time to make them, so it's a pleasure if you use them to the português version of Lostpedia. E bem-vindo à Lostpedia versão Francesa... --Vivere.memento 17 juin 2007 à 21:24 (PDT) No, I don't speak português. If you need anything, contact me. Hey Hello buddy, I want to talk to you. When you guys here took our "cartelas" was a good thing to us. We were happy. And we don't care about it. But the birthday thing was a little strange. We don't copied this thing. We made it. Was my idea and we elaborted it. And was strange when I came here and saw it. At least, you could asked for. I have already said - we don't care, but you should ask first. Ok? Cheers, --Caio wgm 6 juillet 2007 à 18:52 (PDT) :The fact is I didn't know it was taken from another version of Lostpedia. As it says on the template's history page, it was added on july 5th by Castillo. I'm going to tell him to ask whoever he's using code next time. But all I can tell you is I unfortunately can't micro-manage every edition of the wiki. Please don't see this as some "theft". Thank you. -- SGC.Alex 7 juillet 2007 à 00:18 (PDT) Sorry I am sorry for what you said to SGC Alex. It is me which took your idea of cartridge “birthdays”. I am really sorry not to have asked you. The next time, before taking without reflecting, I will think of asking you. With my most sincere excuses. 6 juillet 2007 à 22:24 (PDT) :Allright, as you can see this wasn't even needed for me to say anything to Castillo, he already apologized. Let's hope this won't happen again... -- SGC.Alex 7 juillet 2007 à 00:20 (PDT)